Preston Castle (episode)
Preston Castle is the Season 2 premiere of . Zak, Nick and Aaron are off to , to investigate Preston Castle -- a reformatory that once housed juvenile offenders and abandoned children. Its dark history includes an unsolved murder, countless instances of corporal punishment and many tragic deaths. In 1950, Anna Corbin who was the head of housekeeping and a well-loved person was brutally bludgeoned to death on February 23rd of that same year. Eugene Monroe was tried 3 times for the crime and finally acquitted. Is the spirit of Anna Corbin residing at Preston Castle? Walkthrough Zak & Co. arrive in Ione, California to investigate an almost 120 year old reform school. The school housed the juveniles that were too bad for society until its closure in 1960. It is claimed that the building is haunted by the spirit of a housekeeper, Anna Corbin, who was beaten to death in the basement in 1950. Zak & Co. meet Gloria Young who told how eyewitnesses had apparently been partially possessed in Anna Corbin's room. Gloria then takes them to the kitchen where Anna was killed when Zak suddenly feels something hit him. Gloria then explains that the kitchen was part of the area where Anna used to work and that it is apparently where Anna was dragged down from. As Zak begins to head back upstairs both Gloria and Aaron hear a little girl crying. Gloria then leads Zak to where Gloria's body was found when Zak begins to smell sulfur and the audio begins malfunctioning. Zak & Co. then meet Joshua Ford who had heard knocking in the kitchen and Sharon Leong who heard a buzz saw in Anna's room, saw a purple mist with a black light in the spot where Anna's body was found and saw a man with a blood-covered bandage around his head being dragged down stairs by two other men.She then gives Zak some flowers to leave for Anna, which Zak then places in the area her body was found. Not long after his interview Joshua discovers two scratches on his leg which he believes where by angry spirits on the 3rd and 4th floor, and Gloria receives the same scratches on her arm. Lockdown Zak & Co. begin their lockdown at 6:50 PM. They then started mapping out where their going to place their static night vision camera. The whole crew then hear a noise coming through a pair of doors. They then set their static night vision camera and motion sensor in the Front Room and Anna Corbin's Old Apartment. They decided to taunt the spirits who were believed to attacking the living. As they were done taunting, they all heard a chilling female disembodied voice. By 9:14 PM, they decided to set up a device which will trigger an alarm when an electro-magnetic energy is presence. They then went to the Infirmary. While they are in the Infirmary, Nick rolls on his digital recorder while Zak uses the EMF Detectors. Nick caught an EVP saying "I don't know" and "talk". They then decide to aim the static night camera down to the Infirmary Hallway. They then stay in the beds in the Infirmary Room 1. After some time, the digital recorder caught a voice saying "get outta here" Evidence *'Residual noises:' Water sounds, knocking, female screaming, unexplained voices, bacon frying? *'EVPs:' "I don't know", "talk", "get out of here", "come on, you can do it", "hey", "never again" *'Apparitions:' A mist and two orb of lights are caught on camera, one disappearing by Nick's head, the other one disappearing behind Zak's head. *'Physical harm:' Aaron received 3 scratches on his leg. *'Possession:' Zak begins feeling strange and then walks off, and Nick and Aaron notice he is not acting like himself. They believe he was possessed by the spirit of Anna Corbin. *'Equipment malfunction:' The battery powering an EM pump mysteriously drains while electromagnetic energy is detected near the entrance, and some motion sensors go off. References :People *Marie Nutting - Preston Castle Board President *Frank White - Former Preston Castle Guard *Scott Thomas Anderson - Reporter, Ledger Dispatch *Gloria Young - Founder/Director, Ghost Trackers; Event Coordinator, Preston Castle *Joshua Ford - Eyewitness *Sharon Leong - Eyewitness *Anne Leong - Eyewitness Trivia *This is the GAC's first California Investigation *The only Detention Center investigation *This location was also investigated by "The Othersiders". Category:Intense Lockdowns Category:Ghost Adventures Season 2 Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 2